harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Daniels Jr.
Eric Daniels Jr. is a superhuman from Atherton, California who attends Harwell's Institute. (Played by Comrade Squid) Biography Eric's background is fairly unremarkable compared to some other superheroes. Both his parents were fabulously wealthy, with his mother owning a fashionable and popular clothing line and his father being a famous personality on a news network. Due to their high income, Eric's childhood practically spoiled him, with him getting his every whim and desire and picking up his parent's toxic behavior. He discovered his powers in his youth, but his parents forbid him from using it and strictly enforced this rule, much to his disappointment. His parents were far too egotistical to stay together, and became unsatisfied with being unable to dominate the other. They divorced when he was ten, to his indifference, and his mother married a far more controllable man named Brock Allen. Though Brock tried his best to be a father to Eric, Eric never respected him, and has spent more time with his biological father. He received his Harwell's invitation in late August, and decided to accept, as he was growing bored with his current life and thirsted for an opportunity to use his powers. Personality Eric is, simply put, a jerk. He's a narcissist who far and above places his own wants and needs above those of others. He has absolutely no respect for anyone or their boundaries, especially women. He's an extremely rebellious hothead, not listening to authority figures on pure principle, unless of course he wants something, in which case he becomes a complete kiss-up. Furthermore, he considers himself a "lady's man," which is far from the truth as he's actually a lecherous pervert with very few redeeming qualities. To him, every semi-attractive female is a goal worth pursuing and any semi-attractive male is nothing but competition, regardless of the circumstances. The worst thing of all, is that the considers his selfish bravado to be his biggest strength, and uses it to try and impress others. Abilities Metal Skin Eric can rapidly cover his body in an ultra-dense metal film. This film is a dark, metallic grey in color, and can quickly cover every inch of his skin in about two seconds. It is extremely protective, capable of withstanding high pressure, massive amounts of attempted penetration, and even extreme temperatures without affecting Eric's internal temperature. However, in spite of all this, the materiable is incredibly lightweight and and flexible, not restricting his movement in the slightest. His eyes are covered with a yellow-tinted glass-like material with similar properties. The only things not protected are orifices, with his nostrils being uncovered, and the film in his mouth only extending over his teeth. The film over his teeth is sharpened, and the places where it forms over his fingernails become sharpened claws. This film has its limits, and can only be worn for a couple of hours at a time. Sufficient damage to it is enough to break it, upon which it can't be repaired until he reapplies it. Relationships Amber Allens Eric's mother. She and his father, Eric Senior, divorced when Junior was quite young, and she remarried Brock Allens. She and her son have very similar personalities, and she's one of the few authority figures who Eric obeys, much to her convenience. Eric Daniels Sr. Eric's father. Senior divorced Amber when Eric Junior was quite young, and let her keep custody of their son due to his career as a news host. Though Junior still lived with Amber, he'd frequently spend months at a time with his father once older, enjoying the freedom. Brock Allens Eric's stepfather. A small bookish man, in stark contract to the more manly Eric Senior. Eric has absolutely no respect for him, and both he and Amber frequently bully and abuse him. Strengths * -Metal Skin ability can make him borderline indestructible in the right situations. * -Very strong willpower, doesn't give up easily. * -Despite his shortcomings, he's dutiful on the field, and keeps a professional attitude... most of the time. Weaknesses * -His ability makes him invincible, but not immobile. He can still be knocked around relatively easily. * -Ability has limited usefulness. * -He's unlikable, and probably has no friends other than perhaps equally toxic people. * -As a result, very bad team player. Trivia * His faceclaim is Kureto Hīragi from Owari no Seraph. * His Hogwarts house is Slytherin. Category:HI Students Category:Characters Category:PyRobot Category:Heroes